La mejor jugada de Gaz
by Sara-PD
Summary: —¿Qué crees que haces, Zim?—grito lo más alto posible. —Es como los Irkens damos eso que los humanos llaman "beso". —La cara de Dib lo decía todo. Estaba sorprendido y enfurecido a la vez. —¿Como te atreves a besar a mi hermana? [One-shot ZaGr]


La mejor jugada de Gaz.

N/A: Este One-shot es una leve referencia a la pareja de Zim y Gaz o ZaGr, en lo personal, mi pareja favorita de la serie. Tal vez no se le entienda mucho pero… soy nueva en esto así que se aceptan sus criticas.

Disclaimer: Invader Zim no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Zim siempre creyó que el peor día para la humanidad seria aquel en el que él, el Gran Zim, conquistara la tierra y todo un ejército de Voots junto con la armada Irken destruyeran todo a su paso para dejarlo tan solo como un planeta vacio y tan poco servible como para dejar sus desechos tóxicos.<p>

Que equivocado estaba el pequeño invasor.

Jamás pensó que aquel día tan trágico para todos, incluyéndolo, llegaría tan rápido y seria provocado por uno de esos apestosos humanos.

Había sido un día "normal" en la eskuela ¿y cómo se define normal? Claro, con Dib persiguiendo a su némesis tratando de desenmascararlo. Pero, había

algo… algo que había hecho que el clima se desestabilizara comenzando así con una serie de truenos y nubarrones, algo que hizo que la piel de ambos se estremeciera y que sus ojos estuvieran a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, a tal grado que al desdichado extraterrestres se le cayeron aquellas lentillas tan falsas.

Ese algo puso a temblar a más de uno en ese lugar. Pero sin duda quienes más condenados estaban eran aquellos dos, quienes por obra del destino, de su odio y de su gran, gran estupidez destruyeron aquel objeto que mantenía la paz y el orden en el universo.

El esclavo del juego 2.

No podían estar más atemorizados y shokeados en ese o en cualquier otro momento que hayan vivido. En Irken o en la Tierra.

Era horrible, despiadado, era atemorizante…

Era Gazlene Membrana.

—…Gaz —la llamo el chico de la gran cabeza titubeante, sin embargo, su hermana no contesto, parecía que solo existía ella y aquel videojuego roto en el suelo.

Se arrodillo frente a él y lo tomo entre sus manos. —Dib… Zim… —Solo basto oír su voz para que todos los niños de los alrededores salieran huyendo a una esquina del patio de juegos, temiendo lo peor de la pequeña niña gótica. La cual como si estuviera poseída comenzó a girar su cabeza hacia ellos hablando de forma tétrica. —Pueden decirme cual es la causa de que mi videojuego este hecho pedazos y de que sus huesos vayan a ser pulverizados... ¡AHORA MISMO! —A pesar del tremendo y escalofriante grito que pego Gaz, el cual incluso pareció estremecer a la Sra. Bitters, no fue impedimento para que su hermano se acercara de a poco a ella.

—Gaz… tranquilízate. Yo… fue... ¡Es culpa de Zim! ¡Tú lo viste! ¿¡No es así!? —Grito desesperado el chico de lentes, mientras apuntaba el rostro del Zim quien no tardo mucho en reaccionar.

—¡Mientes! ¡Sucias mentiras! No debes creerle, humana Gaz.

La chica en cuestión giro su mirada al invasor y una idea cruzo por su mente. Una muy tentadora y genial idea.

Recordó las veces que había bajado distintas circunstancias a la base del extraterrestre y escucho claramente una voz en su cabeza que le decía lo que tenía que hacer para arreglar todo.

—Iremos a tu casa —declaro sin más la peli-morada dejando a todos confusos.

— ¿De qué… de que hablas, Gaz? —Pregunto su hermano con una mueca interrogante adornando su rostro.

La menor gruño y se acerco unos pasos a él. — Dime Dib, ¿Qué es lo que tu enorme y estúpida cabeza no comprende?

— ¡Oye! Mi cabeza no es enorme —gritó y Zim se le acerco.

—Sí que lo es. —Rió locamente.

—Claro… Como sea. Iremos a la base de Zim y harán lo que les diga —y se retiro del lugar con paso lento.

Pero… nadie en ese planeta podía darle órdenes al gran invasor Zim ¿o sí?

—¡Nunca! ¡Ningún horrible y asqueroso humano me dará órdenes a mí! —Grito haciendo gestos exagerados a sus espaldas. Pero el enojo no duro mucho ya que la cara de la pequeña Gaz lo asusto de sobre manera. Jamás lo admitiría pero era cierto y mejor decidió callar.

Lo bueno de ese momento es que era la hora de la salida y como normalmente los niños comenzaron a salir corriendo como manada de leones hambrientos.

Gaz se adelanto dejando atrás a su hermano y al enano verde, por su parte ellos dos quedaron

mirándose mutuamente sin decir palabra alguna y es que, no había palabras para expresar el temor que ambos sentían por esa pequeña niña gótica.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Zim hasta que Dib rompió el silencio.

—Esto es horrible... —comento paranoico—. Aun recuerdo lo que me hizo por interrumpirla jugando su videojuego nuevo ¡no quiero imaginar lo que

hará ahora!

Zim lo ignoro mientras se acomodaba unas de sus lentillas, pero luego recordó aquella vez en la que hizo que la chica perdiera una vida en su videojuego del cerdo. ¡Lo había mojado con un jugo de frutas! Y recordar aquello lo puso –literalmente– a temblar.

Dib noto esto pero decidió no preguntar, luego ambos se vieron y como si supieran lo que el otro pensaba comenzaron a correr a la base del Irken.

Llegaron hasta la puerta y la observaron. Era gracioso ver aquel letrero en la puerta "baño de hombres", pero en ese momento nada daba gracia. Entraron con miedo y a Zim no le importa que Dib entrara tan libremente. Solo pensaba en Gaz sosteniendo una manguera salpicando agua y Dib, era indescriptible lo que él pensaba. Ignorando a los "padres robots" de Zim, entraron.

El lugar, por raro que parezca, estaba oscuro y no había ruido o señales de Gir. Zim encendió las luces y ahogo un grito al ver a Gaz sentada en el sillón con Gir a su

lado, al parecer inconsciente.

—Los estaba esperando —hablo con un deje

dramático.

— ¿No es esa una frase de una película de terror? —Pregunto el de lentes recibiendo una mirada fulminante.

—¡Cállate y escucha, Dib! —le grito a su hermano—. Bien, los dos, par de imbéciles, rompieron mi videojuego y ahora… pagaran por ello.

Se levanto de su lugar y sin mucho tacto quito aquello que tapaba la entrada a la base y se metió ahí. — ¿Qué esperan? Rápido —ordeno. Y los chicos la siguieron. —Quiero que hagan lo que les diga, y lo primero que quiero es ver tu base y revisar que es lo que tienes, Zim.

— ¡No permitiré esto! ¡Jamás!

—Lo harás si quieres conservar tu "mochilita"— Comento refiriéndose a su PAK a lo que el chico decidió cerrar la boca.

El trió de niños llegaron a su destino y sin más, Gaz se les adelanto, sentándose frente a la computadora/comunicador de Zim.

—Quiero pizza. — Dijo, mientras veía las caras que ponían. —No estoy jugando. Quiero pizza, y que sea del cerdo. Y Dib, quiero que me traigas un videojuego ahora mismo. No me importa cual, no me interesa de donde lo saques, solo tráelo. — Dib, salió corriendo en dirección a la salida, pero antes de poder salir… — Y no quiero que regreses sin nada. — El chico trago en seco y por fin salió.

Mientras esto pasaba, Zim decidió hacerle el encargo de la pizza a mini alce, quien no había sido capturado y dejado inconsciente por Gaz.

El pequeño alce salió rápidamente en busca de la pizza, mientras dejaba solos a Zim y a Gaz.

—Zim… Quiero que te quites ese ridículo disfraz. —Hablo dándole la espalda al invasor, el cual torció la boca ante la idea de acatar todas las ordenes de la pequeña terrícola.

—No estoy muy de acuerdo en seguir tus órdenes, humana Gaz. —Contesto mientras comenzaba a quitarse las lentillas y la peluca.

—Bien.—comenzó a hablar captando la atención del extraterrestre.—El videojuego no me interesa en absoluto. Papá me dio dinero para comprar el Esclavo del juego 3 hace un par de días. —Dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila su nuevo videojuego. — Solo quería deshacerme de Dib un momento y estar aquí.

—¿Por qué quieres estar en mi base? —Se extraño el invasor.

—Tal vez seas estúpido, pero eres el único que me agrada en este horrible planeta, además este lugar es como no estar en ningún lugar de la Tierra.

—Ya veo...—comento viendo un lugar fijo en el suelo. —¿Entonces... te agrado?

—¿Qué?—pregunto confusa.

—Que si te agrado, pequeña Gaz.—volvió a decir. Parecía que el miedo que había sentido momentos atrás por ella, había desaparecido.

—Supongo... que si. Odias a los humanos tanto como yo. —Dijo ahora dándole la espalda.

—Pero... Tú eres humana. —Ante tal contestación, Gaz pareció pensarlo.

—Me agradaría no serlo.

Zim sonrió. Parecía que ahora ella era la única humana que lograría ser salvada por él cuando conquistara la Tierra. Eso era seguro.

—Tu... También me agradas. —Gaz volteó a verlo y cuando se disponía a responder, Dib entro corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Gaz! Solo encontré mi nanobot. Y este PAC-MAN.—grito su hermano sosteniendo una pantalla con controles y una pequeña y vieja consola.

—Dámelas.—ordeno.

—¡Pero Gaz! Mi nanobot no... —pero Zim ya no siguió escuchando ya que, recordó haber visto algo entre las porquerías de Gir, que probablemente, le gustaría a esa pequeña gótica.

Corrió hacia Gaz y la tomo por uno de sus brazos. Ella volteo confundida mientras dejaba de pelear con Dib.—¿Que es lo que quieres? —Pregunto

—Quería darte esto.—dijo mientras e extendía un peluche de cerdo. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron mostrando un brillo radiante de verdadera felicidad. Como los ojos de una niña de su edad. No pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa

—Gracias.—No tenia mas palabras que esa.

Pero Zim no contesto. Simplemente se acerco a ella y paso su afilada lengua por una de las mejillas de la chica, la cual, al estar por gritar algo, fue acallada por el grito de Dib.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces, Zim!? —grito lo más alto posible, pero sin sorprender a ningún presente.

—Es como los Irkens damos eso que los humanos llaman "beso".—La cara de Dib lo decía todo. Estaba sorprendido y enfurecido a la vez.—No es algo que yo haría normalmente, pero…

—¿¡Como te atreves a besar a mi hermana!?—grito mientras se le echaba encima intentando golpearlo

Y Gaz, sorprendida de esto, decidió no decir nada más. Tan solo ver cómo es que Dib casi mataba al invasor por "besar" a su hermana.

La pizza llego y comenzó a comerla, disfrutando aquella pelea, aquel extraño beso y su nuevo nanobot.

Después de todo, esa había sido su mejor jugada


End file.
